


Letter by Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Human, Balder is the nice caring little brother, Balder needs a hug, Cheating, Fandral is Dashing, Heimdall is a troika driver!, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M, Odin needs a nap, Possessive Thor, Romantic Angst, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thor has no chill, Thor needs to chill, Tony Stark Has A Heart, don't mess with mama laufey, which is ironic because this takes place in Russia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 19th Century, Russia.Loki, an engaged upperclassman, has to live with his mother and brothers while his fiancé is at war. While Loki's paramour is at the war, Loki becomes quite enticed with another while going to an opera in Moscow.Things unfold from there.(Inspired by "Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812")





	1. The Opera

**Author's Note:**

> First Fic,, please enjoy!!

Loki knocked upon the door of his mother's rather large manor, becoming querulous because of the frigid weather. Though Loki was used to the constantly descending temperatures of Russia, he was quite the sulky man. Especially when Loki was seeing his mother. It's not that Loki didn't like his mother Laufey, it's just that she seemed to be the pinnacle of class in Moscow, and she was _very_ hard to impress.

The door flew open, a stiff, tall, almost eerie woman stood there. She had her platinum blond hair wrapped into a neat bun. Her face looked skeptical, (not unusual), what _was_ unusual for Loki was that she extended her arms, welcoming Loki for embrace. Loki was astonished. His mother was a strict, headstrong woman who wasn't the biggest fan of affection. Though it seemed silly to be surprised about something as trivial as a hug, it was _very_ out of the ordinary for Loki's family.

When Loki just stood there, Laufey just smiled. "Am I not allowed to embrace my own son?"

Loki smiled a little bit before hugging her. "I've missed you, dearest mother." Loki whispered.

"You too, my son." Laufey said sincerely. "My best wishes for your fiancé Prince Anthony Stark, the war is getting more and more brutal with each passing day." 

"My betrothed is a smart man," Loki shrugged. "He'll eventually return." 

Laufey's smiled darkened. "Your father was a smart man as well." 

After that the room was silent. Loki knew it was best not to say anything about his father. Laufey was very sensitive about that topic. The worst part about this was that Loki and his father were never really on good terms, so when he died, Loki didn't exactly know how to feel. He felt remorse, that's for sure, but he wasn't grief-stricken, per se. It was difficult to explain. 

Two loud, hearty, simultaneous call came from upstairs, breaking the silence as if it were glass. "Brother!" They shouted. Loki quickly turned around, thankful for the change of subject. 

"Byleistr! Helblindi!" Loki cheered. Helblindi and Byleistr boomed down the stairs, shaking the antiques in Laufey's cabinet. They then wrapped up Loki in their muscular arms, picking him up and twirling him. "Strong as ever I see." Loki coughed out, as a sign of him losing air. 

They got the hint and let him go. Loki dropped to the floor and dusted off his cravat. 

"So now that the family is reunited, we should celebrate!" Helblindi said in his usual roaring voice. 

"Indeed." Laufey finally spoke. "I've already made plans to go to an opera to celebrate Loki's return." Loki's face lit up with excitement, while the other two brothers groaned in disappointment. 

"Why an opera?" Byleistr whined petulantly. "They're so-" 

"Quiet! We are going to the opera, and that is that! So I suggest you get dressed before I throw you into the snow!" Laufey howled. Now this was the stern woman that Loki was used to. Helblindi and Byleistr scampered up the stairs to get on their fancy clothes. 

Laufey then shifted her attention to Loki. "Now, Loki, upstairs in your old room, I left you some clothes for the opera. The troika will be here in 15 minutes, so no time for dilly-dally." Loki then hastened up the stairs and into his room. 

In his room, Loki found a brand new outfit- An off-white long-sleeved shirt with a collar, a contemporary-looking black waistcoat, and a velvet green wool coat with several gilded buttons and two exceedingly ostentatious buttons, and two well-designed, intricate low heel pumps with a gilded belt buckle that spread across the left arch of his foot to the right. Loki's face contorted into a small smile. Now matter _how_ much he loved Prince Anthony, his fashion sense was nowhere _near_ his mother's.

Loki then sauntered downstairs, where his mother and brothers were waiting for him. His mother had the goofiest grin he'd seen in years. "Look at my boys!" She exclaimed, earning an eyeroll from Byleistr and Helblindi. Laufey then shifted her eyes towards her polished grandfather clock, it had been fifteen minutes. 

Laufey opened the doors, and a surge of gelid wind rushed through. And thus, Loki, Laufey, Byliestr, and Helblindi walked into the troika for a night at the opera. 

\------------------------- 

By the time Loki arrived in his seat, the show had already begun. Two actors took the stage, one dressed in an shimmering orange-ish yellow dress, with a flamboyantly feathered headdress resembling the sun. The other actor, was wearing a rather uncomfortable looking suit to sing and perform in. He was also wearing a headdress, only it was a rich, pure silver, resembling the moon. The actors' voices harmonized while they both did one dance move after another, the scorpion, splits, flips, things that Loki's never even heard of. He was so closely enticed, that he almost didn't hear the doors swing open. Almost. 

Loki's head spun around, perplexed. "Who would arrive this late to an opera and still be aloud in?" He whispered to himself. 

Out of the spread doors arrived three people. The one closest to the right, was a reasonably gorgeous woman, with long dark brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a red dress, with embroidered swirls of silver string decorated the bottom. The one towards the left, was a truly dashing young man. His eyes were bright blue, and his smile was lighthearted and charming. He was wearing a medallion yellow suit, a flaxen yellow hat, and a cravat that was the same shade as his slick, blond hair. This man seemed to _adore_ the color yellow, so Loki decided to call him 'The Yellow Man' for now. The last of the three, the one in the middle, was most certainly the most handsome of the three. This man was _built._ And tall too. He had long, gorgeous, bright blonde locks. It was almost as if his hair was made of gold. He had on a pure white shirt with a black waist coat above it. He also had on a red bow tie so red it looked like he was staring straight into borscht. But his _face..._ Dear god, he had such a nice face. Was that a peculiar thing to say? He did though. He had a finely trimmed stubble, and piercing blue eyes, and.... oh my god. Loki was watching this man more than he was watching the damn opera. 

Loki swiftly turned around hoping that the three of them wouldn't notice that he was staring..... a lot. Helblindi sure did, for that matter. 

"Is everything okay, brother?" Helblindi whispered. "Enjoying the show?" 

"Yes, everything's fine, Helblindi." Loki reassured. Helblindi cracked a small smile and continued watching his show. 

\------------------------- 

Laufey, Helblindi, and Byleistr were talking about the mystifying opera while Loki stayed silent. How could he talk about the opera when he missed part of it? He was about to make it out the door when someone lightly tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and... of course, it was the three he spotted arriving late at the opera. Laufey pivoted in her spot and faced Loki when she noticed he wasn't keeping up with the rest. Loki gave her a gesture that meant 'I won't be long!' 

"I couldn't help but notice you were staring at us during the production." The Yellow Man said. 

This flustered Loki, but he knew how to keep calm under pressure. He could handle this. "Well, I was just trying to know what was distracting me from the actors on stage. Natural curiousity, that is all." Loki spoke, trying to sound as prim and proper as possible. 

The well-built, resplendently gorgeous man looked at Loki with his piercing blue eyes. "What's your name?" The man asked. 

"That depends. Who's asking?" Loki says, raising an eyebrow. 

"My name is Thor. The man wearing yellow is my good friend Fandral, and the young woman to my right is Lady Sif. I apologize if I distracted you from the opera." Thor spoke. "Is there _anything_ I can do for you in return." He then gently took Loki's hand and kissed it. Loki blushed yet swiftly took his hand away from Thor's clasp. He said nothing after he did this. 

"Well I am having a ball soon, if you would like to come. It's the least I could do for interrupting such a... captivating show." Thor smiled, handing Loki a piece of paper. 

Loki looked at the paper for a few minutes, before he murmured: "I'll think about it." He then pivoted in his spot and scurried away, a blush continuing to redden his face. 

"Who was that? Why were you taking so long? Loki, was he trying to harm you?" Laufey questioned, a hint of concern in her voice. 

"I'm fine, mother." Loki shrugged, shoving the paper Thor gave him in his pocket. "Let's go home, I have a lot to think about after that play." 

Laufey nodded and smiled. "It was an interesting play, wasn't it?"


	2. Sunday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a lot to think to about.
> 
> And meeting a familiar someone at his local church doesn't help.
> 
> (Kind of a slow chapter, but bear with me guys.)

"Sunday Morning!" Laufey's voice bellowed, ringing through the massive halls into Loki's bedroom. Loki groaned and grabbed a pillow, smashing it against his face. His eyes flickered groggily. He couldn't rest peacefully that night because of that damned man! And to top it all off, he had to wake up extra early just to _pray._ Why did he have to go to church? Would God even care if he missed _one_ Sunday?

"SUNDAY MORNING!" Laufey echoed, louder and more jarring then before. Loki's eyes flew right open, he then threw the covers off, and began brush his raven hair. Loki gazed into the mirror. He looked exhausted, bags hanging under his eyes, strands of hair ridden across his face, and his eyes, though his mother did wake him up, were still half closed. Loki knew that his mother didn't want to waste time when it come to church, so he hurriedly wrapped his hair in a gilded beret, put on an olive green Homburg hat, and rushed downstairs.

"Brother, are you okay? You look weary." Byleistr questioned.

Loki hated when people said 'you look tired'. What was that even supposed to mean? The _reason_ that most people look tired is because they _are_ tired. It was a moronic question in his opinion. Nonetheless, Loki answered. "I'm fine." He murmured. 

"Good, because we need to leave!" Laufey ordered, dragging all three of her sons to the troika. 

\------------------------- 

Loki's family sauntered to the front of the church and perched in the front pew. When Loki sat down, he was startled by an unceremonious, and rather booming entrance. He swiftly spun around on the church pew to see who it was. It was The Yellow Man from the other night! What was his name? Fandrake? Fandrol? Loki would probably keep calling him 'The Yellow Man'. 

The Yellow Man sashayed up the front of the church, and plopped down right next to Loki. "Hello, sweetheart." He smiled, playfully. 

Loki's family, thank goodness, didn't hear The Yellow Man call Loki 'sweetheart'. If they had, then Laufey would have defenestrate him by now. And Loki wouldn't want any of that. "Keep quiet, you're in a church." Loki spoke, trying to sound strait-laced. 

"I'm aware." He chuckled, his bright smile growing wider. Loki rolled his eyes. 

"Why sit here?" Loki questioned. "You could've sat anywhere in the entire church, though you sit next to me." 

"Because I'd like to meet you."

Loki snorted and arched his eyebrow. "You've just met me yesterday and yet you already want to 'get to know' me? Either you deem me as a man who is easily swayed into bed, or you're doing this for someone." 

The Yellow Man pursed his lips as if he was thinking about what to say. "Fine," he finally said, nonchalantly. "Thor wanted me to convince you to go to the ball. Happy?" 

Loki's skeptical look began to fade, replaced with a surge of butterflies in his stomach. Loki certainly did _not_ want those butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't supposed to feel butterflies for anyone but his fiancé. Despite his best efforts to stay completely coolheaded, his voice cracked while questioning The Yellow Man. "Why?" 

He began to crack a smile. "Because, the man is a little lonely. He could use some company." 

"But he's got you." 

"Yes, but-" 

"And that woman with the long hair she seems to tag along with him." 

"Well, sure but-" 

"And everyone seemed to know him at the opera..." 

"Okay, fine! He's not exactly lonely, but he could still use your company." The Yellow Man said, correcting himself. 

"Well, Mr. Fandruh-," 

"Fandral. My name is Fandral." 

Loki snickered. "Right. Fandral. Anyway, why would Thor need my company so badly?" 

"Because he _likes_ you." Fandral smiled, nudging his arm. "And I think you like him back." 

Loki snorted again, this time filled with even more incredulity. "And why is that?" 

Fandral leaned in getting closer to Loki's ear. Loki could practically feel Fandral's breath on his ear lobe. "Because you remembered his name. Thor introduced all three of us, but you only remembered his name." He whispered, his voice laced with complacence. Loki's face flushed. 

"So! The ball is tomorrow evening, as written on the invite." Fandral patted Loki on the back and began to get up and leave. "Until then!" Fandral waved before heading out the door of the church. 

As soon was Loki heard the door shut he quickly turned around in his pew to see if his family had heard of seen anything in there conversation. They were singing a psalm, they're focus faces on the priest. _Thank God._ Loki flipped open a random page in the bible to not look suspicious. Of course he wasn't thinking. How could Loki think about scripture if he had a ball to go to tomorrow?


	3. The Ball, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki heads to The Ball, and encounters Ms. Sif.
> 
> He DOES NOT like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've finally come up with a schedule. So I promise to update with chapters either Friday or Saturday before noon!

The tonight was the night of The Ball.

Loki practically threw clothes out of the closet as if they were junk, he rummaged threw his clothes looking for something that would make him look exalted and wealthy... that's when it hit him. The most prestigious, eminent person Loki knew was his father. But he couldn't sneak into his parent's room and just steal a bunch of clothes, his mother Laufey was fast asleep. Loki tapped his foot and paced around, deep in thought.

...if Loki just took his father's pocket watch, it wouldn't be _that_ bad, right? It was just a pocket watch. Sure, it was a shiny, finely gilded, antique pocket watch, but it was a pocket watch nonetheless. Just a trinket for affluent people to look even more rich. Laufey wouldn't even notice it was gone.

Loki thought it over, and decided his was going to do it. He tiptoed down the hall, being cautious that his steps don't make a croaking sound on the old floors. After what seemed like forever of inching down the gargantuan halls, Loki finally made it to his Laufey's master bedroom. Loki cautiously opened the door, and crept in without a single peep coming from the floors. Loki had remembered all the weak spots on the floor, and how to abstain them from all the times he had snuck into his parent's room as a child. He was a troublesome kid to say the least.

Loki slithered his limber hand into a drawer, and snatched his father's pocketwatch. Loki glanced around the room to see if his mother was still asleep. She still was. Loki took a sigh of consolation and took a step forward.

_Crrrrroak._

Loki glanced frantically towards his mother, and she was still asleep. He took another step.

_Crrrrroak._

Loki realized that he would just have to make a run for it. He shoved the pocketwatch in his pocket, and scampered off into his room to get dressed.

Before Loki stepped in his room, he heard a faint voice. "Hello?" It was Laufey. Dammit.

Loki was in a state of panic. The pocket watch was in his pocket! His mother would definitely notice, so in his panicky and breathless state, he shoved the pocket watch down his underwear and leaped into bed.

Loki heard his mother open the door and glance around, see if he was awake. Luckily, she brought Loki's act and went back to bed. Loki took an even larger sigh of relief. Loki crept out of bed and yanked the pocketwatch out of his undergarments. He sidled towards the window and lifted it open. A surge of frigid, Russian wind flooded Loki's room. He checked his- _his father's_ pocketwatch for the time. Half past midnight, it read. Okay, that would give Loki a few hours at the ball before morning.

Loki gathered up all the courage he could muster, and plunged down the window, landing into a bed of snow. He dusted himself off and smirked. The thrill of being mischievous again was galvanizing. You can't do much mischief being engaged to a prince.

Loki darted to the nearest sidewalk and prepared his journey down toward the address.

\-------------------------

Loki knocked swiftly on the large, navy blue, ornate door. He tapped his foot anxiously until the door swung open, revealing a clearly drunk Thor. 

"It's you!! Ya made it!" He slurred, a goofy smile draping his face.

"Yeah, I did." Loki couldn't help but let out a little laugh at Thor's drunkenness.

He slung an arm around Loki's shoulder, sauntering inside the ballroom. The room was beautiful and intricate. The brilliant light coming from the chandelier welcomed the dancing guests. The sparkling marble floors looked like they were scrubbed numerous times. Tables and tables dedicated for silver trays of delicious-looking food. The room in general just... glowed.

"I didn't catch your name." Thor declared, his smile growing larger. 

"That's because I didn't tell you my name." Loki spoke, matter-of-factly. 

"Oh come ooooooon! I told you mine!" Thor chuckled. 

Loki sighed and glanced around the room. Everyone was looking at him and Thor. Some with looks of envy, others with curiosity. Loki then turned around and finally spoke. "My name is Loki." 

"Well, nice to meet you, _Loki._ Would you care for a dance?" 

Loki's small smile began to fade. The dancing. It always started with the dancing. Don't get him wrong, Loki absolutely adored dancing, it's just that he wouldn't necessarily wouldn't want to do a romantic waltz with anyone but his fíance. "I would prefer to have a drink or two, first. I just arrived, after all, and I'm quite parched." 

Thor nodded, and began to amble away. "Don't be gone to long!" He chuckled before fading into the crowd. Loki rolled his eyes in amusement and strolled over to the drinks table and poured himself a Raspberry Brandy. As he drank, he felt someone staring at him. Yes, that sounds weird, but this stare was pretty damn intense. It was almost as if this person was trying to burn a hole into his head. Loki honestly felt very fraught, so to refrain from feeling even more awkward, he decided to strike up a conversation. "Can I help you?" He said, with a hint of spite. 

"You _like_ Thor." The woman said. Loki had recognized this woman. It was the lady Thor was with at the opera. Lady.... Sif? That was her name. Lady Sif. 

"Yes, he's quite friendly, is that a problem?" 

"Not like that. You're _attracted_ to him." Lady Sif declared. 

Loki chuckled malignly. "Sif, darling, you must be kidding." 

Sif began to frown. "Don't play it off like you don't. And judging by the ring on your hand, I'm guessing you belong to someone else. Cheating is wrong, so I suggest you stay away from Thor. Courting maidens is kind of his thing." 

Loki's playful smirk began to fade, though he kept his cool. "All due respect, but I am not a maiden. And who are you to worry about Thor's business? Am I not allowed to talk to another man? Deepest apologies, Lady Sif." Loki said with mock remorse. 

Sif's frown grew even wider. "I don't appreciate your tone. Stay away from Thor." 

Loki leaned closer to Sif's ear. "Was there a hint of jealousy in that sentence?" 

Sif looked like she had snapped. She grabbed the drink she had earlier and splashed it in Loki's face. She then stormed off. 

Loki's face was dripping with beer. Loki had never met someone as dreadful, as revolting, as vile as Sif. He got up, and pridefully sashayed over to Thor. 

"Loki! What happened to you?" Thor smiled, curiously. 

"You're friend, Ms. Sif, she is very... disagreeable." 

"Ah, I see. Well, let us forget about the past! How about that dance?" Thor questioned. 

Loki looked behind him, noticing Sif was still watching him. As much as getting beer on his face, hair, and clothing was annoying. He _did_ find Sif's rage amusing, if Loki would be dancing with Thor, she would probably blow up. Loki liked the thought of that. Also, Thor was adorable when he was drunk. So why not? 

"I would love to." Loki said, holding out his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this has to come in two parts, because The Ball is hella long.
> 
> Part Two is coming soon, my lovelies~


	4. Sorry Guys! More Chapters will be up soon

Hey Guys! I'm sorry for not updating, it's just that the end of the school year is upon me, and the teachers are piling homework. I'll be sure to update next week!

**Author's Note:**

> For update on chapters and stuff, my tumblr is: Oddityofnature
> 
> Comments are appreciated!!!


End file.
